Fabrication of integrated circuitry may comprise formation of transistors on a semiconductor substrate. The transistors may be used in logic or memory. For instance, if the transistors are utilized in memory they may be utilized to form memory cells, such as memory cells of a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) array.
Continuing goals of integrated circuit fabrication are to increase throughput, reduce process steps, and reduce costs. Transistor fabrication comprises numerous steps, each of which slows throughput and carries risk of error. It would be desirable to develop methods for transistor fabrication which reduce the number of process steps relative to conventional methods.